


His Person

by opaline_green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Stormpilot, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaline_green/pseuds/opaline_green
Summary: The Resistance Base is under attack and Finn is desperate to find Poe.





	His Person

Finn, Rey and BB-8 were repairing an old droid unit when Rey stopped suddenly and sat up, sensing something Finn couldn’t see as her hand flew to the lightsaber at her side. 

“Stay here!” She ran off before Finn could ask what was wrong but then he found out for himself. He was thrown off his feet from the force of the blast even though it was on the other side of the building. Sirens blared, lights began flashing, and the entire base was in chaos. 

He had to find Poe. 

Finn ran as fast as his feet could carry him as BB-8 whizzed past chirping in distress.

“Help me find him, BB-8!” Finn had spotted other members of Black Squadron, had heard General Organa’s voice over the intercom urging everyone to stay calm and get to their stations, had seen countless other Resistance fighters, but he hadn’t seen Poe Dameron in hours. His stomach clenched with nerves.

Smoke wafted from all directions and he could hear the distant sound of blasters but still had no idea who (or what) had attacked the base. And as he skidded to a halt at the X-Wing hangar, he felt his stomach drop. The Black Squadron fleet was destroyed, flames licking the sides of every X-Wing the Resistance had. His breathing became shallow as he sucked in lungfuls of smokey air. BB-8 was long gone, still searching for Poe, or maybe helping Rey. Finn needed to clear his head, to remember some semblance of the training he’d gotten as part of the Resistance so he could help, but all he could do was feel his anxiety spiral and worry about Poe.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder- he hadn’t heard anyone approach and cursed his stupidity for not paying attention- and Finn whirled around, his fists raised because he had left his blaster in his bunk, which he now realized was a huge mistake. 

It was Poe.

Poe backed off and raised his hands and eyebrows, looking worse for wear but alive, so so alive. “Buddy, it’s me. I went looking for you and BB-8 as soon as everything went to hell.”

Finn crushed his arms around Poe in a hug, heard him go “oof!” but he didn’t care. Poe was here. Poe had gone looking for *him*.

“Poe Dameron, you’re alive!” Finn was so relieved he didn’t know what to do. His forehead sagged onto Poe’s shoulder in relief and Poe laughed. He placed a gentle hand on the back of Finn’s head for a fraction of a moment.

“Yeah bud. Alive for now, anyway. First Order tie-fighters are still circling the base and I need to find something to fly in to get them the hell out of here.”

The First Order. Right. They were under attack and Finn felt so ashamed that he had forgotten in his relief at seeing Poe.

Finn let go and looked into Poe’s smiling face. Streaked with sweat and grime, he looked like he was having the best day of his life. Nothing got Poe’s blood pumping like the chance to be a hero. Poe slapped his back and gave his arm a squeeze. “Time to save the Resistance, Finn. Again.”

Finn gave him a sheepish smile. “I should probably get my blaster out of my bunk then.”

Poe laughed again, black curls sticking to his forehead as a gash on his eyebrow began to bleed, and Finn’s stomach swooped like it was filled with thousands of butterflies. He had noticed the way Poe looked at him, like he was someone worthy of knowing. And he had noticed the way others elbowed each other whenever their heads were bent together. It took him a long time to put the pieces together- after all, he had nothing to compare his experiences to, not really. Didn’t all friends feel this way about each other?

But his heart didn’t race when Rey smiled at him, though he cared about her so, so much.

And his stomach didn’t flip flop when Rose touched his arm, even though he cared about her too.

But everything Poe did electrified him in ways he couldn’t begin to understand or articulate. And after some awkward conversations with Rey and Chewie and even General Organa (the humiliation!), he had figured out why.

Poe was his person. And it was time Poe knew that.

Poe gave him a funny look- he must have been staring again. “Finn, we’ve gotta go. We'll get your blaster, you’ll stick with Rey and BB-8 and I will-”

Before he could finish his thought, before any more time passed, before wants could turn into regrets if the worst happened, Finn closed the short distance between them and pressed his lips to Poe’s. They were parted in surprise but Finn didn’t let himself feel awkward or inexperienced or unsure. He kept his eyes closed and focused on the warmth that filled his entire body, the sparks he felt on his lips, Poe’s hands tightening on his waist pulling him closer. That made him smile against Poe’s lips and he felt an answering smile and knew that whatever happened, he had made the right choice. 

“BRAAAWWWP!” 

They jumped apart and looked sheepishly at BB-8; Finn heard Bee-Bee chirping and saw Poe’s face get redder and redder. “Buddy, I know we’re under attack. Yeah yeah yeah, I’m glad something finally happened too.” He slid his eyes to Finn and they crinkled in a blinding smile. 

Finn couldn’t help answering with his own grin, heart racing as he rested his hand on Poe’s shoulder. “Let’s find you a ship, Commander.”


End file.
